Forum:Rukk
Full Name: Kai Ishizaki Player Type: Clearer, Survivor Birth Date: 2/19/2004 Age: 18 Gender: Male Status: Alive Hometown: Tokyo, Japan Family: Kai Ishizaki Sr (Father), Mai Ishizaki (Mother'), 'Wei Ishizaki (Older Brother) 'History'Edit Named after his father, Kai was born into a wealthy family in Tokyo, Japan on February 19, 2004. His father is Vice President of a large tech company in Tokyo and his mother is a home maker. Growing up Kai was always within spitting distance of Tokyo's Akihabara shopping district thanks to his father's job and office location. At the age of 10 Kai's father attempted to begin grooming him to succeed him in the same way he did with his older brother Wei who is four years older than him. Wei showed more potential in the aspect of being a better businessman than Kai did. Kai was interested in the Technology part of his father's company more than anything else, especially the gaming tech department. This disapointed his father a lot to know that Kai did not want to follow in footsteps. At the age of 14 Kai told his father that he made the decision to work hard to become a game designer. His mother was happy to hear that he had a goal in life, but his fahter was ashamed and slowly started to refuse to continue to acknowledge him as his offspring. While his older brother received all of their father's attention Kai threw himself into technology and gaming. His high school years were spent playing games and studying famous game design figures. At 18 he was accepted into a university and moved out with a group of friends and fellow future game designers. If they weren't working they were gaming and gaining insight on their feild. He and his friends were among the 1,000 players who were allowed access to the Sword Art Online Beta. In his time with the beta Kai created Rukk the spear wielder and made it up to the fifth floor along with friends. On the day of the official SAO release he and his friends stood as one of the first in line to buy the game. Once they all had the game in hand Kai used a connection inside of his father's company togain access to a room with a powerful PC in it. His father had no idea of him using the PC or even of him showing up to the company builing. Once everyhting was set up Kai put on his NERVE GEAR and linked into the world of SAO to resume his roll as Rukk the spear wielder. Only minutes after logging in Kai figured out about thegame being a death trap set by Kayaba Akihiko. After Akihiko's long winded speech Kai angrily shoved his way out of the crowded town of beginnings after watching his former friends tear one another apart in the hysteria. All of the wonder and the fun times he was set to have in this world was taken from him by a mad man, "He may rule this world, but he doesn't rule me." 'Personality'Edit Kai is quiet but willful. He does everything at his own pace and will not be swayed once his mind is set on a goal. He's not above helping those who need it, but he mostly keeps to himself. After seeing his friends turn on eachother he vowed to keep a level head in this game of death while doing his best keep himself alive and safe throughout his trials. That includes have a plan and a back up to the plan as well as a back up to that. 'Skills'Edit *Two Handed Assault Spear *Light Metal Equipment *Parry *Extended Weight Limit *Block Statistics:Edit Level: 1 Weapon: Two Handed Assault Spear Skill Slots: 5 HP: 375 Strength: 25 Constitution: 25 Derexity: 15 Intelligence: 15 Charisma: 10 Willpower: 25 Perception: 12 Well done, great back story! This is what all character approval sheets should look like! Approved! Cantalyssa (talk) 18:04, February 28, 2013 (UTC)